How To:
by Aya2Aki
Summary: These storys are filled with fun and laughter. I have changed some of them so there a lil better. Well here it goes. R/R Please!! My plot bunnie's are dying!!! To get the whole idea put the Title infront of the chapter title. Ok bye all.
1. Duo's little lesson with Jen

Nester Meh thanx for the advice I'll try harder next time, and sorry for the mistake but I'm in a school that does not take kindly to this stuff hee hee I will fix the mistake tomarrow but for now here it is. Oh and peeps plz sign I can't talk to you if you don't sign ok?  
  
How to: Teach Shinigami a lesson He'll never forget. Idea by: David B. Typed and revised by: Jenevra G. Warning: Major LIME!! (Sweetly sour just the way we like it.)  
  
It all started on Thursday afternoon. David had just gotten off the bus when his cell phone rang out. He looked at it expecting his mom to be checking in on him, as she often did. But It was Jen's # that popped up. He answered it quickly with out hesitation. Knowing it was important. " Yes Jen what is it?" A VERY loud sob came roaring though the tiny phone. "HE DUMED ME!!!!!" She cried. He looked at the phone then at the house that was only feet away. "Jen calm down please and just come over I. well I have a shoulder free at the moment if you would like one to cry on and maybe we can work this out." She slowly stopped crying and said ok then hung up on him. He ran inside pick up the grounds phone that 'didn't go anywhere' (wink wink.) it beeped three times before someone pick up. "Hello?" came a deep sexy male voice from the other end. "Hi Duo I have called to take you up on that dept you owe me." "Oh? Hi Davey, what's up, and what do you wish from me? I'm sure this will be fun." " I would be disappointed if you didn't." they laughed evilly together. *#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
She walked in half an hour later. Looking like she had walked through hell to get there and the last thing she wanted was to wait at the door with one of his friends. 'Who the hell is this guy. He's got great hair. It's nice and long, I wonder what it feels like.' she snapped out of it when he reached out and touched her face. "Hello? He's dressed you can come in now." She looked at him, and nodded. " Hello Jen. Come in I was not expecting you so early. Sorry." she nodded and walked over to him. "Jen?" he whispered "Are you shy or something?" "Yap. Kind of." "Oh then I'm really sorry for that. I didn't know." she cuddled up to him and stared telling him all about her latest fight with her Boyfriend. "And then I called you. Knowing you would be there for Me." She finished. "Well now that, that is out do you think you can date someone new?" she looked up at him. "ME????" she asked. "But who would want me like this?" "Jen, you are a beautiful, intelligent, hard working women. If you could find ONE person out there who didn't fall in love with you at first site they'll look again and fall head over heels, I did." His cheeks turned bright red. "Really but your dating Jordon." He looked up. "I never said that you can't fall in love twice." She smiled at him. "But as I was saying. Are you ready or not? Jen?" "Ya I think so. But like I said who would." she was cut short by that man at the door. "I would kill anyone and everyone on this colony just to have a taste of your lips. But since I don't have my gundam with me, and no one is here but him. I'll just ask you out instead." Her jaw just draped this guy had heard her whole life's story and he still liked her. She looked at him. Looked deeply in to his violet eyes. "Will you go out with me Jenevra? I'll do what ever you want." She looked at him with questioning eyes. "Sure but just for the weekend if I like you we'll continue. Kay?" "OK" He said with little interest. She turned to say goodbye to David and to thank him. "Lets go Jen." He said. Suddenly she screamed. He had lifted her up and carried her out of the house. "Bye Davey." "See you two tomorrow." The man put her down in front of his car and opened the door for her to hop in. It was a Lamborghini Diablo, in candy apple red. The enterer was Black leather with chrome accents. He got in on the drivers side. " Hay do you even know my name?" "NO. What is it?" "Duo Maxwell. I'm a gundam Pilot. I'm 17 going on 18. How about yous?" " Name: Jenevra Ann Winner, Occupation: Student of Crivitz High and weekend student at Market unsavorily, I am also a retired MS Pilot. Age: 16 till April." She looked at him, when he stared at her. "Ok? Are you related to Heero or Quatre? Because you sound like you were in an army base all your life but your last name is pacifist." "Navy and Yes I'm a Cousin to Quatre." "WHAT???" "I was born and raised in the navy and my mother was the sister to Quatre's father." She said calmly, slowly getting use to the man next to her. "I. But. I don't under stand.??" "Are we going to lave or not?" He looked around. "Oh sorry." He started the engine and drove away. 'YA Davey this is going to be fun in your house she's a weepy mess and in my car she's a female Heero Yuy. What next?" David looked out the window. 'Man I hope they can make the weekend, Jen with her test and duo with his persistent. They may not make it alive.' *#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
He walked in turned on a light, and fond that Trowa had fallen asleep on the couch. 'Great now ware am I gonna sleep?' He showed Jen to his room and took out some close for himself. "Ware are you going to sleep, duo?" She asked meekly. He looked at her with supervised eyes. 'Did she actually care or did she just want me away from her?' "Don't know I'll probably be in the living room. Why?" she looked at the floor. Then to him. "Can you. I mean could I ask you a favor?" "Ya shoot." She looked at him with tired red- rimed eyes. "Can you sleep in here. with me." Ya. If you want I'll. um sleep on the floor Kay." she looked down disappointedly. "Oh I kinda meant in bed. But if you want the floor that's ok." His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "Can I ask you another favor?" he looked at her in surprise. 'Well if it's anything like the last one I'll die and go to heaven.' He gulps and said. "Ya go right ahead." "I NEED PJ's." "Oh ok." he dug through one of his drawers and finds a small shirt and a pair of boxers. "How about these? Will they work for tonight?" she smiled and nodded her head. She came out of the bathroom in his t-shirt and boxers ready to go to bed. "Goodnight. Duo." she turned a corner a rammed in to someone. "AHH!! Sorry." she looked up at the person she bumped in to. He was tall and thin, his hair seamed to cover half his face if it weren't for the fact that she was a foot shorter then him. His eyes were a dark green but seemed to be kind. He smiled a little. "You must be Duo's new girl friend. Sorry I don't know your name, but my name is Trowa Barton. I didn't see you coming. I would have moved for you. What is your name?" "Jenevra Ann Winner. Sorry I should have heard you coming." His smile widened. "I walk silently, that's funny I didn't hear you ether." "I can walk silently as well. Well I have to go to bed goodnight Trowa." "Goodnight Jenevra. sweet dreams." 'WOW Duo if I didn't know any better I'd think she was made for your side.' "Duo your girlfriend is quit a lovely little morsel." Trowa said to Duo. "Thanks is she out yet? I have to go. and I have to sleep well or I'll fail my test tomorrow." "Test? What test.Oh No you didn't did you?" Trowa's face went White. "Yep we are now students In Crivitz High School. And your going with me got It." duo said as he walked in to the bathroom. 'Great I have to go back to school.' Trowa Walked to his room and shot the door. Duo walked out of the bathroom 5 min. later. He went to the kitchen. He felt something be hind him. He turned, and there right behind him was Jen. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I was hungry and I heard you walk out of the bathroom but when you didn't turn to your room I got up to ask for something to eat." he looked at her in surprise. "Oh ok. Fallow me." they walked in to the kitchen. "I only have Twinkies is that ok?" "I like Twinkies." "Really so do I. Cool well. um do you think it's going well you know our relationship and all?" "I don't know It's only been a couple hours. Ask me tomorrow." she took the Twinkie and ate it on her way to the room. "Hay Jen do you still want me in the room with you?" "Yes, but you don't have to." she turned to him when she heard him walking to her. "Can. well can we.do stuff." "I don't know can you?" his eyes looked like those of a hawk at that moment and he backed her up in to the wall. He took the Twinkie from her hand and slowly feed it to her. She look up at him with passionate eyes. Little did he know that this was as far as any man had gone with her. She had frosting on her hand. So he took hers fingers one by one a sucked all the frosting off. She was pressing agents him with lust. "Take me Duo, Take me." "Now?" "Yes Now take me here or in your room I don't care just take me." She was almost crying it out when he lifted her up and carried her in to his room. He laid her on his bed and kissed her viciously, he reached for his boxers, which she was wearing and the thought of ripping them off her was making him swell. "Excuse me but can't you two wait till tomorrow to do that? I'll leave early to go shopping and pick Quatre up from the airport I wont come home till late I'm shore you two can continue tomorrow." Trowa said from the door. "Where was Quatre? I called his cell- phone too but he never answered." Jen said from the bed. She looked like she had been doing nothing at all with Duo. And acted like it to. "Germany, He's their comforting Hildy. Because duo and her had a big fight and she wants to make up but duo is with you and he doesn't cheat. On anyone." Trowa said to Jen. Duo looked at Trowa and back at Jen. 'Who in there right mind would be having this conversation after something like that happened. Trowa and Jen I guess. Great not only can she make me drool at the site of her bare shoulder, but she can make Trowa Talkative, and make Heero look like a kitten in the battle field, or so Davey said, Lets test that shall we?' Duo looked back up to see that Jen and Trowa were gone. "hey warred you guys go?" HE heard Laughing in the other room. He walked in to the living room to find Trowa and Jen sipping tea together. "Hey Jen I thought you were Tired.? You wanna go to bed or not?" She looked at him then at her watch. "Ya I guess I have to go to bed if I'm going to get up in the morning to go to school. Good night Trowa say hi to Quatre for me okay?" She got off the chair and leaned down and kissed Trowa on the cheek. Duo looked at her with wide eyes 'none he has ever seen has ever kissed Trowa at all, not even his sister.' She brushed past him and walked to the bedroom door. "You coming?" duo snapped out of him stare at the now Blushing Trowa. "Yes I'm coming." He turned and walked to the room. She was in the bed sitting up. He got in and turned off the lights. She layed down next to him cuddled real close. "Good night Duo." He looked down at her head lying on his chest. "Jen do you kiss people you barley know often?" she raised her head. "What? No I kissed Trowa because I feel like we have known each other for like Ever, and I kissed you because, I feel the same way with you. Quatre is not the only one in the family that has a special gift. Mine is to be able to read other peoples souls and to see them for what they really are it is a great tool on the battlefield and off. Quatre has a hard time hiding his from others seeing as he could be hurt with out a touch of the hand, but I can hide mine quit easily. I see souls through visions or through dreams. So I really don't get rapped up in it. Know that you know that can we PLEASE go to sleep?" "Okay Goodnight Jen." He turned towards Jen and fell asleep. *#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
In Duo's dream he sees Jen laying on a large feather bed. See is half covered by one blanket. She's wearing a Black Leather teddy. Holding a teddy bear in hand. She looks fast asleep to him. He walks up to her. Places a hand on her exposed thy. She moves under him raping her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Duo come to bed I need you in me." His face turns bright red as she opens her eyes. They're deep dark Green. see had the look of a very pleased woman who had just woken up from after sex sleep. "Duo please you need me to you know we are one in hart and spirit. You and I." He looked at her with lusty eyes. "But how are we one when we just mat today?" she smiled slowly at him. "We were lovers in all our past lives that's how." She pulled him to her and kissed him with everything in her. His mind went to all there past lives and back. "Jen I don't understand any of this." she smiled again. "You will soon but we must get up." with that the alarm was heard and both of them rose, turned it off, and looked at each other. "don't ask me I'm just looking at the here and now. I don't have a clue as to our past lives." and with that she walked in to the bathroom and started her bath. ************************************************************************  
  
She had decided to take a shower. She had striped, and turned on the water. He walked in behind her and jumped in with her, and started washing her and himself. "Want some help?" Jen asked. He looked at her as she started rubbing him down with soup. She paused by his dick and slowly stroked it till it became hard. "Or do you want to help me clean my insides?" He looked at her and laughed. "Well what the hell. Lets just get on with it then.' He put his hands on her hips and lifted her up agents the wall of the shower. He slammed into her with a force that amazed even him. He felt the tight mussels with in. 'oh shit she's a virgin.' He looked at her face there was no pain just amazed eyes. He felt as though they had done this every day for there whole lives. He started to pull away, when she rapped her legs around him and said. "Were are you going?" He looked at her again. "But I hurt you didn't I?" His eyes were so clear. He cared for her their dream that they shared, something in him had changed when he saw that her child hood was just as bad as his. He was petrified when he saw that she to had seen his history. But some how she walked out of the dream with out a grudge. Was it that her live had been so much like his or was it that their lives were much to short? He had seen in there past lives that they never lived long enough to had children. That was one of his goals in life to have kids he had always wanted to be a dad. "HELLO?" he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. "Oh sorry" he was still in her. He pulled out and washed the rest of the way. She looked at him for a moment then shrouded and went back to washing herself once more. **********************************************************************  
  
They spent the morning Eating and talking about BS. "Duo? Why did you stop today?" Jen asked timidly. "What do you mean?" He looked up at her from his eggs and bacon (Jen made Breakfast). "In the shower this morning you were going hard and strong but then you just well left me there stranded. Why?" She looked really confused. He could tell that she wanted a real answer; 'Well she has to work for it.' he looked down at his eggs. "Well I got a." 'Oh fuck I can't lie to her she can tell that I'm going to so what the fuck I'll tell her.' "I got a vision of you and me three years from now. you know happily married kinda stuff? Well then I saw you last knight looking at me life before you. and well I just thought that maybe you don't like me any more." She stared to laugh then saw that he was serious stopped and looked him strait in the eye. "Duo Maxwell, I, well I love you. and nothing not your childhood, not your life with Hildy, Not even your thing with deathsyth will stop me." He smiled a little knowing that this was true. They got ready for school and tried to fit in with everyone else. END  
  
ON TO "How to: Hold a space Heart." 


	2. Make Quater Mad

How to: give a space heart a good time.  
  
A small girl stood at the end of a driveway. She had been told that the man in side had never done IT be fore, at least not with a woman. In her line of work that didn't matter one bit. She had shown many a man a good time before this would be no different. She wasn't pretty, She was nothing special. She was short. A good 4'11". But she had been doing her job for long enough to know looks don't mean crap. She walked up to the house with her hips swinging. Her short skirt was worn and faded. She had no nylons on. They just got in the way when she got down to her work. She knocked on the door. Waited for the doorman. He let her in. she looked around at all the cool stuff. The doorman led her to her boss's rooms. And there she saw, a man with blonde hair, light skin, and a nice form. The doorman pushed her in the room then closed the door be hide her. "um sir. I'm here to be your." He turned to her. "I know who you are." She saw his face and almost screamed. She had dated him in high school. She had ripped his heart in two peaces because he told her he didn't like girls. She had killed his rep. In that town for good. She turned to leave but he stopped her. Do you know what you did to me? You killed me I can't even go out to my hometown any more. So now I'll make sure you can't ether." He turned the thing he was looking at before. "See that over there. It's been taping the whole thing and see that bellow it. Ya that's us. On the Internet. You whore. So get out of here. Not just my house but my town too." She fell down on the floor crying her eye's out. 'Quatre had never been this mean. When had he changed?' She got up and ran out the doors and ran home. Quatre came out of the closet. His eyes were watery. "Did you have to be that mean Heero?" Heero took off the wig. "Ya or you and me would never get on with our lives. I'm sorry Cat. I just want a real life and she's just killing you from the inside out." Quatre smiled and ran to his partner. "Thank you Heero. I love you." Heero kissed the top of his lover's head. "I love you too."  
  
The end.  
  
This was remade because of the girl in it before really pissed me off and was hurting a friend of mine. So this is what she gets for pissing me off it's the same girl. Jordan Dye. But I thout it better not to say it in there. Well review me on what you think. Kay? 


	3. Brake the silence

Disclaimer: The girls name in here is not really Stacy. It is just a name. Ok? So Shannon BACK OFF!!!  
  
How to: Brake the silence. By: Aya  
  
Trowa hated new schools almost as much as going shopping. Which that morning he had to do both. 'Why do I need new shoes and stuff. If the shoes he has on are just fine? Well at least he talked Heero and Quatre to come to school too. They'll be here in a day or so.' Trowa walked to his first class. He knew only two people in the whole dame class. Trowa walked over to Duo and sat next to him. Jen was behind Duo and passing him a love note right before the teacher came in. She was a small woman, but size can be deceiving. Trowa took out his notebook and text for the class. He thought he was ready. Then Duo passed a note to him. It was from Jen. He opened it.  
  
'Hey Trow. Don't bother taking that out we'll be leaving in a min. it'll just slow you down. Love Jen.' Trowa looked up at Jen. 'She was looking out for me? Or did she think it would takes me forever to pack and didn't want her boyfriend to look dumb as well?' He nodded then packed the class things away. The teacher said to the class that they were to go to the buses now. Trowa sat next to Duo and Jen on the bus. The teacher had placed him there after Jen had pointed out that, her and Duo were dating and they may need a person between them. He hated the feeling of being stuck. He hated being the referee all the time. He couldn't see how they could be in love. Nether one slept in the same bed for more then one night. Ether Duo had kicked Jen out of the bed or vice versa. He could hear them from his room it's not like he was depth or anything. He thought about moving but then Jen had told him no if some one was moving it would be her, so he didn't say anything about how loud they were. And he was told when she was leaving and not to be alarmed. She made him breakfast every morning. That he thought was odd. Little did he know that Jen wasn't the one who made breakfast. It was there new roommate. Rai.  
  
She was a small girl with kind eyes and tender looking hands. She smiled at him, but had never looked at him. He first thought that he scared her. But now he was starting to think She liked him. But that's what Jen said any way. She was in the other seat. Reading her book. 'She reads a lot for a freshman. Is she a freshman? How old is she? No Trowa look what happened last time you told some one you liked them. they died on you. Thats not good. Shit I think I like her too. Fuck well I can't tell her tha.' "TROWA!!!!!" he snapped out of it. "You've been looking at Rai for a wail now is something wrong?" He looked over to Jen. "No I was daydreaming." Jen looked in shock then narrowed her eyes. "About her?" Trowa's eyes dropped to the floor. Jen smiled then whispered so only Trowa can hear her. "You like her don't you. Ask her out she's too afraid of what you'll say go on I promise not to fight." He looked up at her. "I can't.." Jen was ready to kill him by now he looked like a lovesick puppy dog and now he said he couldn't. "Why the hell not?" Trowa looked up in time to duck out of the way, of Duo fist. "Duo what was that for?" I was aiming for Trow babe not you." Trowa got up and moved to Rai's seat.  
  
Rai looked up at her new partner. She almost jumped when her eyes meet Trowa's. 'Oh god it's him. Look at those eyes. Oh god I wish I was. No I'll do it. I'll ask him out.' She turned to him. "Trowa will you go out with me please." When he just stared at her. She inched away and curled up with her book. 'Rejected. Again.' He took out a peace of paper. He did this a lot when he was asked a difficult question. He would weigh the pros and cons. Then make a dissection. She had seen him do that to Jen once. She had asked him if he wanted to go shopping two weeks ago or right before school and he had chosen to wait, witch pissed Jen off a lot. 'I think she just wanted to go shopping with a guy, and Duo was gone some wear.'  
  
Trowa weigh the pros and cons all the way to the art museum. And most of the way back. He didn't say anything to Rai, but he did lean in to Jen a lot on the bus ride back to school. They all pored out of the bus. Duo ran next to Trowa and started talking to him about some engine type thingy. And Jen stayed back for Rai to get off the bus. "So rai how much do you like Trowa? And don't say 'Oh I don't.' Because I've known you long enough. To know that when the guy you like sits next to you. You're whole dame face turns beat red. So lets put it this way. If you were home alone with, and could do any thing to 'Him'. What would it be?" Rai's face turned the deepest red Jen had ever seen any one's face. "should I take that as 'I'd jump him right now if he'd look my way with a lil' love in his eyes.' Am I right." For an answer Jen got a giggle and her best friends retreating back. "I thought so." She said under her breath. Then yelled. "I'll take that as a yes." Jen shock her head. Then ran to her next class.  
  
Duo got the note at lunch and made one for Trowa. Then the lovely couple made up some lame date that they almost forgot about. And left Rai and Trowa to go home alone. 'Grate what am I going to say?' He thought before the turned the key to there shared home. "Trowa?" Her voice was so sweet he had to stop to look down at her. "Ya Rai?" She didn't turn she was afraid of what he would say. "You didn't answer me. I can take it." He smiled slowly then opened the door for her. "Rai wait a min. don't go running to your room. I have your answer I just don't know how to say it. So I'll show you." He closed the door. Turned to her. He lifted her chine up so he could kiss her. There was a spark of heat, and then she gave in to him. He pushed her back till her back was on the wall. He picked her up. Still kissing he stopped in the hall. There rooms were across the hall from each other. Her door was on the right his on the left. "Were do you want me to take you?" It would have sounded innocent to her, if she wasn't so aroused. But what he was asking was not were you want to go, it was were do you want me to take your virginity at? She sighed and pointed to his room. "Yours I want your room to be ours." He smiled as he laid her on his bed. They made sweet slow love that night. Jen and Duo came home, but Rai was in her own world. And now it had Trowa in it too.  
  
The next morning she woke up with out him there. It was Saturday. "Trowa?" She looked at the clock. It was 2:03 a.m. She looked around the room and saw him standing by the window nothing on. He looked a little wet? She walked up to him laid her hand on his back. "Trowa? Is there something wrong?" She looked up at his face. "Ya I had a bad dream that's all. Go back to sleep. I'll be there in a min." She had a stubborn streak that only a few knew about. She turned to the lap and turned it on. "Trowa Barton I'm you're lover now so you can't just hide stuff on me I want to help so tell me what's wrong." Trowa's eyes went wide she looked like a little worrier. Ready for a big war. 'I trust her enough. To tell her but does she love me enough to stay?' "Ok fine sit I'll tell you but you know I love you. Right?" She nodded. "Just as I know I love you as well.' She added. He paced then turned to her. "I was raped a lot as a child. Too many men to count, too many dirty places to remember them all. But I can still feel it. And it has nothing to do with you. I just get them out of the blue. I was hoping they would stop but they never do. They just don't happen every night any more. So if you don't want me any more I understand." She got up went to the bathroom. Came back out. 'she's leaving me here alone.' She came back in to the bedroom, He had seated himself. She walked up to him and sat on his lap. "I love you, Trowa I could never stop. You know that. I under stand you need time to heal but please let that time be with me. Please just don't push me away." Trowa lifted her chine and kissed her lips gently. "Rai I love you and I want a life with you." He stopped, lifted her. He set her back in the chair. He walked over to his dresser dower. "I have kept this because I was found with it around my neck. I think it's from my mother. Rai." She looked up at him. Tease in her eyes. "Will you marry me." She leapt out of the chair and ran to Jen and Duo's room. Jen was sitting in bed reading and Duo was a sleep. "HE.. HE . HE wants to marry me!!!!!!!!!!" Jen looked up at her. "And you thought he would want something else?" Rai stopped thought then shook her head. "good job Rai But can talk about this in the morning?" this coming from a very tired Duo. "Rai I think he's sleepy and so am I. I should have been in bed hours ago. Good night. And good luck.as a wife." Rai's eyes weld with tears. She ran back to Trowa. "YES!!!! I love you." He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her with all the love in his heart.  
  
This is about one of my best friends. Her name is really Stacy, but my school is having some problems with fan fictions right now so I thought it best if I just called her by her nickname. Oh well I hope you love it. And I hope she likes it too. I kinda got writers block in the middle of the story so it might have gotten a lil choppy. Love always, Aya 


	4. Kill a rat

How to: kill a rat. By: Aya  
  
Heero just would not let it go. Ever since the girl from Q's past had come by his house. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He was on a solo mission, away from Qie. (Heero's nickname for Quatre). He couldn't stand it. He was always on the look out for her. He had looked her up on the Internet. Her had even hacked around the exclusive sits. All this to find her. She was now his mortal enemy. He had fond a long paper trail. She had gone to the same training center as he had. He couldn't remember her. But he did find out there was a reunion coming up. And that Duo was dating his ex. (Hee hee odd isn't it?). most of the paper work was crap but some of it was good. Like a listing of all the places she had worked at and why she was fired. First she was a cop, but she went bad cop on the force. Then she was a doctor, but she malpractice. She was a brilliant girl, but she couldn't stop herself from going bad. She was now "self employed" on the streets on New York. He had to find her. He had looked through all the crap she had put in from her short time as a webmaster. She was here somewhere. Little did he know that she was watching him too.  
She was up on the balconies in a low rated hotel. She had been watching him for weeks. She had a feeling. A weird feeling that she know him some how. She lit a cigarette and sat on the bed. She lend over her bed. She nudged the body lying there. "Hey get up and pay me I have work to do." The man got up and through her his wallet then put on his pants and walked out. She looked in it and found it empty. 'Grr should've known. Cheep ass.' She walked out in her tight pants and short top. She turned to talk to a new girl on the street. When she was towed in to the hotel again by a new "John" he pushed her up the stars then asked witch was her room. "205" he pushed her to her room. Then locked them in. She turned around to see her man of the hour. She feel back. It was him the guy who looked like Quatre. The one who thought he had tricked her. "Get out. I don't want your gay ass in here." He just glared at her. "Shut up." Heero said with a sneer. "Who are you? Who do you think you are? You have a brain USE IT!!! I could kill you for what you did to him. And don't think your petty insults are going to hurt me, I CAN'T FEEL THEM!" She was in shock. How could he see right through her like that? "I can kill you too. I was trained well." She said with a slight shiver. "I know you were in my class." He said in a cold, cold voice. She looked a little bite deeper into his eyes. "Heero? You pig ass. What about Jen?" she said as she spit on his shoe. "She found her own man. I found mine. And you're the pig. Look at you feeding your craving on lost souls. Bitch. I know about your lost child." She was shocked to the core. Know one know that. Know one, But Jen knew. "That bitch." Heero lend over her. "Nope she never said a dame thing. But I was there in her room the day you came crying to her. I can hear things." She backed away his eyes looked deadly. She pulled out her hidden knife. And went to stab him. But he was quicker. He was behind her and had the knife to her throat with in one step. She tried to get free. But found it hopeless. She went for the one on her thigh when he pulled the knife back and killed her. "I'm sorry Jody. I liked you for a short time but you betrayed us all." He pushed her to the floor and walked out. On his way out he told the deskman to check on her in 20 min. then smiling to him self he walked back to his car. To finish his mission he had to find Qie. And Fuck him half to death. 


End file.
